


Don't write to me

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: Historia sees her across the schoolyard, and she can't shake the feeling that they've known each other before.





	Don't write to me

**Author's Note:**

> My work for this week's writing club hosted by Danijaynel! This weeks prompt was reincarnation, and I drew a little inspiration from Emma Hewitt's song "Miss You Paradise."

There are certain faces that one could consider ‘unforgettable.’ Perhaps for some, it was the sheer beauty - or lack thereof - that carved the person into their memory. It could be a distinct feature that etched them into stone; a tattoo, birthmark, scar. For Historia, this face was unforgettable for reasons she could not place.

 

Across the high school courtyard, her face was recognizable no matter the distance between them. Short cropped brown hair, dark enough to look black in some lights, framed her pointed jawline. Flickers of soot speckled her irises. She stood with a posture that demanded space, demanded respect, and demanded the attention of others. When she looked behind her, their eyes met for a brief second, and Historia sucked in a sharp breath.

 

The look in her eyes spoke words Historia had never heard before, yet sounded so familiar. “I plan to live for myself.” She didn’t care what Historia or anyone else thought. She would be authentic, unapologetic, and she was inviting Historia to live the same way. 

 

_ Who was she? _

 

Her legs moved before her brain caught up. A dull throb in her heart pulsed through her veins, screaming that she knew this girl, she knew this girl,  _ she knew this girl.  _

 

“Are you new here?” Historia stopped a few steps short of the girl’s side. She turned her head, eyebrows slightly raised as if Historia’s presence surprised her. 

 

Her mouth opened, then closed as her eyebrows furled together. The gears whirled in her brain. The same thoughts Historia had now transferred to her. “I’m a transfer student. I just got here yesterday. I don’t….know you, do I?”

 

“No.” _ Yes   _

 

Even though neither of them had talked before, or perhaps even seen each other, there was an undeniable familiarity. A string that tied them together at the center of their chests, drawing them closer, closer, closer. They knew each other. More than ‘knowing’ each other...it was the intense emotions that fluttered between Historia’s eyes, the rapid beating of her heart, that told her they were far from friends.

 

“Ymir,”

 

“Historia.” When their hands touched, a spark shot through her palm. Charged with memories, emotions, thoughts that Historia couldn’t place, but knew were her own. 

 

A letter. 

 

What was this overwhelming memory of a letter? Handwritten, aged, a bit damaged from travel. Who wrote letters anymore?

 

“What’s….” the question died on her tongue when she realized how stupid it sounded. Ymir raised an eyebrow. Historia forced herself to finish the thought. “What’s your address? So I can write to you.”

 

The flash of recognition between Ymir’s eyes meant she’d felt it too. A forced laugh fell from her lips. “Here.” She pulled a slip of paper out of her binder and scribbled something in the corner. 

 

When she handed it over, Historia recognized the ten digits that made up a phone number. “Don’t write to me, I’ll call you.” Ymir said. 

 

As the warning bell rang, Ymir headed for the school entrance, leaving her final words ringing in Historia’s ears. A promise, a guarantee. 

 

I’ll call you, I’ll call you, I’ll call you. 

 

Maybe they had known each other before, maybe not. Either way, Historia couldn’t wait to get to know Ymir again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, it felt good to finally write something again! Thanks to everyone who read, and special thanks to those who share, comment, or kudo!


End file.
